A display device typically includes a display panel, a gate driver circuit, and a data driver circuit. The display panel includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines, and a plurality of pixels coupled to the gate lines and data lines. The gate driver circuit provides gate signals to the gate lines. The data driver circuit provides data signals to the data lines.
The gate driver circuit typically includes a plurality of shift register units that are cascaded with each other, each of which is connected to a respective gate line to provide a scan signal to the respective gate line. Because each gate line needs a shift register unit, the gate driver circuit is complicated in structure and occupies a large footprint. This is disadvantageous for a design with a very narrow bezel.